1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking/releasing apparatus, and more particularly to a locking/releasing apparatus that uses two springs to produce a force to act with each other so as to improve the stability of the movements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A locking/releasing apparatus is a common device used in our daily life, and it is generally used for two interactive components. More precisely speaking, a locking/releasing apparatus is a movable member with respect to a fastener, and if the fastener is closed, it needs a latch to prevent any unintentional separation, and if it is necessary to release the latch, a force is applied to the movable member. A common example is a sliding track of a drawer.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 for a pull-out apparatus, the keyboard comprises a fastener A, a storing groove B formed between the upper and lower panel of the fastener, a pull-out moving member C for placing the keyboard, and a recession D for fixing and containing a standard keyboard (not shown in the figures). In FIG. 2, if the movable member C is pushed into the storing groove B of the fastener A, the movable member C is set in a non-operating condition, so that an unintentional outward movement will not occur. Therefore, it is necessary to install a locking/releasing apparatus between the fastener A and the movable member C.
A prior art of locking/releasing apparatus, regardless of being used for a sliding track of a drawer or an electric or electronic device, basically needs a single spring for achieving the basic locking/releasing function. However, a single spring used for the fixing and popping operations is not stable and also lacks of a buffering effect. If the single spring design is applied to a precision object, the object will be shaken, and the movable member C will be fallen out easily.